Sailor Ronins
by Aquila SilverHeart
Summary: No it's not a crossover of RW and SM. A new evil has come to the world of our five cute guys. And with that evil, a new good comes as well. Only instead of armor it's mini shirts.
1. Episode One

Episode One: Ronin Warriors Meet the Sailor Warlords  
By: Sailor Strata  
  
We find the Ronin Warriors in Mia's manor. They are sitting around the dinning room table being bored out of their skulls. Ryo kept on hearing a voice in his head saying 'go to the city'. He thought he was going crazy, but he decided that he should trust it and he spoke up and said, "Why don't we go to the city for awhile?" The others looked up over at him. "It's something to do. Besides I have a feeling we should go."  
There was a moment of silence then Sage broke it by saying, "Well it's better than sitting around doing nothing. I'm up for it, what about you guys?"  
"Yeah sure," said Rowen.  
"You bet," replied Kento.  
"Sure, why not?" said Sai.  
Ryo got up and went up stair to ask Mia if she could drive them to the city while the others piled into the new van Mia got.  
"Mia I'm so glad you got a van!" exclaimed Kento, "it was just to cramped in that jeep."  
"I'm glad you like it Kento. So where do you want to go in the city?" asked Mia.  
"Well we don't have any place in particular we really want to go to. We're just going to the city that's all," said Rowen.  
Mia raised an eyebrow, "Then why do want to go there?"  
"Ryo had a premonition that said we had to go to the city," said Kento joke fully.  
"It wasn't a premonition it was a feeling," pouted Ryo, "Besides it wasn't like we were doing anything."  
"Same difference," shrugged Kento.  
After an hour of Ryo and Kento fighting about a long forgotten subject they finally made it to the city. They all got out and stretched. Rowen spotted a book store and was about to make a b-line for it when an explosion was set off in the middle of the city.  
"What was that?" yelled Sage.  
"I don't know but I think we better find out," replied Sai.  
"Mia, you stay here," said Ryo, "Come on guys lets go check this out!"  
Ryo and the others got in to their sub armor and ran toward the explosion site. When they got there all the people in the area were lying motionless on the ground.   
Sage bent over and touched the nearest person's forehead.  
Sai looked over his shoulder and asked, "Are they.......?"  
"No," answered Sage, "Their energy has been taken that's all."  
"The real question is," spoke up Rowen, "who did this?"  
A woman's laughter could be heard from behind them. They all quickly turned around to see where it was coming from. Standing there were four women in mini shirts.  
"I can answer that question for you Strata," said one who had long dark brown hair, which was tied back in a French braid. "We did."  
Gesturing to the other three, one in which had short green hair. Another had shoulder length dark purple hair that covered one eye and the last had long silvery white hair, which had a slight wave to it.  
"Who are you and how do you know Rowen?" demanded Ryo.  
"How we know Strata is none of your business," said the one with the green hair, "as for you question about who we are..." she looked over to the one with brown hair and nodded.  
She nodded back to her, "We are the Sailor Warlords, and I'm the leader Sailor Cruelty."  
"I'm Sailor Venom," said the one with green hair.  
"I'm Sailor Corruption," said the purpled haired one.  
"I'm Sailor Illusion," said the one with silvery hair.  
Sai, Sage, and Rowen's eyes grew big as saucers. Ryo and Kento's jaws nearly hit the ground.  
"They looked surprised," said Sailor Illusion with a smirk.  
"Where did you come from?" yelled Sai when he came out of shock.  
"We came from another dimension similar to yours," answered Sailor Illusion, "We came because the Sailor Ronin kept us from taking over their earth."  
"Sailor Ronins? I wonder who they are," said Sage quietly.  
"Our orders are to collect as much energy to make our Lady strong again," said Sailor Venom.  
Rowen said, "Their Lady? I wonder if she's is like Talpa was?" Then something occurred to him, "Why are you telling us this?"  
"Because little one we have to kill you and we might as well tell you why you're going to die," answered Sailor Cruelty.  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we aren't going to die and you can tell your 'Lady' that she better pack up and move now before we kick her out." yelled Kento.  
The four Sailor Warlords laughed at what Kento said.   
"What's so funny?" asked Ryo, "We beat Talpa what makes you think we can't beat you as well?"  
"We are a lot more stronger than you think little one," said Sailor Cruelty.  
"Grrr! Let's just kill them now and get it over with.!" yelled Sailor Corruption.  
"Oh alright since you don't have any patients we'll kill them now," exclaimed Sailor Cruelty.  
The Ronins got in to defense potion, while Sailor Cruelty was getting ready to attack. She raised her hand in front of her and yelled, "Wave of Cruelty!!!"  
A wave of energy came toward the Ronins. Then everything went black.   
  
To be continued......? 


	2. Episode Two

Episode Two: The Sailor Ronins come into Action.  
By: Sailor Strata  
  
Ryo slowly awoken finding he was back in his room. When he got out of bed he almost fell over from the pain. He made his way to the door and when he got there he saw that the others where up to. Kento spoke up and said "Did anyone get that license plate number of that mac truck that ran me over?"  
"I have an even better question," said Ryo, "How did we get back home in one piece?"  
Then there was a shout from down stairs.  
"Havana stop hogging all the food!" yelled a girl's voice, "we need some and besides were guest!"  
"Oh don't worry we have plenty," said Mia's voice.  
"Hoshi stop yelling at Havana and help me with this dumb laptop of yours," said a different voice.  
A third voice rang in and asked, "Its still not working?"  
"No it's not. It probably could work if 'someone' helps me with it," said the second voice.  
"Alright, alright. Move over a bit and let me see it," said the voice that belonged to the one called Hoshi.  
The guys creep down the stairs and looked around the doorway to see who it was. When they saw them their face started to turn red. Sitting around the table were five young girl about their age. One was pigging out on food while another one was reading a book. A third one was just watching the last two, who were working on the laptop.   
The one reading the book looked up and saw the Ronins spying on them. "Hey look who's up."  
All of the others looked in their direction. The guys turned brighter then before. Mia comes walking out of the kitchen. "Oh! Guys your all awake. I'm glad. Have you met the girls yet?"  
They shook their heads no.  
"Well then I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Havana," She had long black hair that was braided back. Her outfit was a pair of jeans, a jean jacket, and a red tank top. "I'm also know has Sailor Wildfire."   
The guys eyes went big.  
"I'm Hannah," She had long blonde hair that went over her right eye like Sage's. Her outfit was a pair of green spandex shorts, and a sleeveless button up shirt. "I am also know as Sailor Halo."  
"You can call me Hoshi," She had long brown hair that went down to her waist. Her outfit was a pair of jean shorts, a jean jacket, and a blue tank top. "a.k.a. Sailor Torrent."  
"My name is Stephanie, it a pleasure," She had long light brown wavy hair that was longer than Hoshi's. Her outfit consisted of a pair of bellbottom hip hugger kakis. "I'm also known as Sailor Hardrock."  
"My name is Amanda but you can call me Mandy," She had blue hair that was tied up with two strands down the side of her face. Her outfit was a pair of tan shorts, with a blue button up shirt with a black vest. "I'm a.k.a. Sailor Strata."  
Sage came out of shock and asked, "Are you the Sailor Ronins?"  
"So I guess you heard of us," said Hoshi.  
"Well yeah but not before the Sailor Warlords told us," replied Ryo. While the others went to sit down Ryo thought of something. "Um...... did any of you girls send..."  
"a message to your head saying 'go to the city'?" finished Havana.  
He nodded.  
"Yeah that was me," she said. Then she looked over to the other four and said, "Told you it would work, didn't I?"  
"Yes, you have been asking that for the last hour," replied Stephanie.  
"We have been knocked out for an hour?" asked Rowen.  
"No, no longer than that, about a day, I think," answered Mandy.  
"That must have been some attack to knock you out that long," spoke up Mia.  
"Well I guess she got stronger since the last time we met," said Hannah who didn't even look up from her book.  
"Hey guy why don't you eat something?" suggested Mia.  
"Alright food I'm starved!" yelled Kento.  
"Your always hunger Kento whit that bottomless pit you call a stomach," commented Sai.  
The girls laughed a little. Mia brought out the food and Kento and the other started to dig in.   
"Well I see Havana has some computation now for eating the most in one meal," joked Mandy.  
"That's not funny," pouted Havana who was now drawing on a pad. Ryo went over to look at what she was drawing. It was a duplicate of the picture that was hanging on the wall in the hallway of the guys and White Blaze.  
"Wow your really good," he commented.  
"You really think so?" she asked while she was blushing.  
"Yeah totally. I wish I could draw that good," he answered. They started to talk to each other about different things.  
Hannah looked up from her book and giggled. Sage looked at her and asked "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing its just I think Havana likes Ryo, and they do make a cute couple don't they?" she looked over at Sage and blushed she hadn't really had a good look at him till right then. Hoshi whispered thing in her ear, "and mesa think you like Sage." Hannah then hit her with her book.  
"Ow!" yelped Hoshi, who then went to sit over next to Sai and they start to talk about sea life. "Wow really you have a pet killer whale!!"  
"Yeah his name is Jawbreaker," said Sai   
"Um...Kento don't you think you should slow down a little?" asked Stephanie shove all kinds of food in his mouth.  
"Gulp. I guess I should or one of these days I'll probable choke. Hehehe," laughed Kento.  
"Don't we tell him that every single time and he never dose what we say?" asked Rowen.  
"I think love is in the air," said Mandy. Rowen raised his eyebrow in question to what she meant. "Because it seems that all the Sailor Ronins likes a Ronin Warrior and visa versa."  
"And does that apply to you to?" asked Rowen. All she did in reply was blush.   
Mia asked, " Who is the Lady the Sailor Warlords referred to earlier?"  
"Her name is Sailor Lethe but they call her Lady Lethe. She is a powerful demon but when she opened the dimensional portal to get here it weaken her," replied Hoshi.  
"Oh," said Mia.  
Suddenly Havana stands up, so quickly that her chair falls backwards. The other girls and Sage stand up as well. Then he says, "Something evil is here."  
"You guys stay in the house. You can come to the windows but don't step one foot out," orders Havana. "Come on girl lets go take care of this." They all nod their heads and move out the door.  
"Sage who is it?" asks Rowen.  
"Those same girls from before but they have friends this time," answered Sage.  
Kento gets up and goes to the front of the house. The others follow and look out the front window. The Sailor Warlords are right in front of the house and have a few shadow like creatures with them. The girls are standing between them and those creatures and in their hands they had little sticks with stars on top.   
"Let's do this," said Havana "Wildfire Star Power!!!"  
"Halo Star Power!!!"  
"Torrent Star Power!!!"  
"Hardrock Star Power!!!"  
"Strata Star Power!!!"  
"Sailor Hardrock why don't we finish what we started from the last battle we fought?" asked Sailor Illusion moving to the side form more room to fight.  
"My pleasure," said Sailor Hardrock following her.  
"Hey Snake Girl your going down like last time," yelled Sailor Torrent who started to throw punches and kicks at her.  
"We'll see about that little fishy," said Sailor Venom blocking the attacks and throwing her own.  
"The dark always will win over the light," said Sailor Corruption who was charging at Sailor Halo.  
"You were wrong the last time you'll be wrong again," yelled Sailor Halo while jumping out of the way.   
"Sailor Strata can you take care of those Shadowlings? I want to fight Sailor Cruelty alone this time," asked Sailor Wildfire.  
"Sure. No problem," answered Sailor Strata, and she headed off to fight the creatures.  
"You wont win alone Sailor Wildfire. Your weak and vulnerable when your alone," taunted Sailor Cruelty.   
"No I'm not," and with that she charged at Sailor Cruelty.  
To be continued.......... 


End file.
